SPIES OUT
by Sere'sLight
Summary: What happens when Alex goes missing? And what does David have to do with it? Find out as we follow the spies latest adventure!
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night in Mali-U and our spies Sam, Alex and Clover were all fast asleep.

Looking around their pent-house suit we find every thing in order but as we approach the girls rooms we see that one of them is missing.

_Later that morning: _

"Yaaaan!" sighed Clover as she entered the kitchen she and her two best friends sheared. "Clover can you get Alex up she hasn't come out yet." "Roger Sammy. Though it is a little unusual for Alex to be sleeping in this lat." said Clover as she left to go wake up Alex. Sam now alone, started to blend together her smoothie, when…

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!" came a scream from the bed room area of the pent-house. Sam immediately rushed to fine clover in a daze in the door way to Alex's room.

"What happened? What's going on?" she asked as she followed Clover's gaze into the room.

"Something's not right. The beds made and it seems like she just maybe left a little earlier then us but…" "…It doesn't feel like she left." said Sam, finishing clover's sentence.

Just then the soccer painting Alex had done earlier that year flipped open and the two spies were sucked down.

"Whhhhy is it that Garry always WOOPE'S us at the worst of tiiiiiiiiimes!" screamed Clover as she fell down the tunnel. "I don't knoooowwwww!" yelled back and annoyed Sam at Gerry's bad timing.

Landing in odd positions on the plush, red velvet ,Victorian-style couch in Gerry's modernized office, the girls looked up to see a worried Gerry, just as they were about to yell at him.

The girls sat down then as Gerry started to explain what brought them to WOOPE this morning.

"I'm guessing by now you've both noticed that Alex isn't in her room." he stated as Sam and Clover nodded a yes. "Well believe it or not I she was kidnapped."

"What!? But how?!" demanded the girls at the same time.

Gerry pulled up a video of a man in his early 40's with long black hair tied in a pony-tail to explain.

"ellow pop's. Remember how I said that I would beat you at your own game. Well why don't you look at this" said the man in the video with an English ascent as he pointed the camera to Alex when she was still sleeping in her bed last night. "I've found one of your most prized agents and I'm going to make her mine. PS. Don't forget to show thing to your top spy." he said with a wink and the screen went blank.

"Oh he'll show it to us. And we're going to get our friend back, you creep!" said Clover all pumped up for the mission at hand.

" If this was just a regular mission I would gladly let you go and get her back now. But I'm afraid you need an expert for this mission"

"How's more of an expert at this then us?" asked Sam frustrated that they hadn't left yet. " You girls are the top female spies here in WOOPE, yes its true, but your not the best spy we have."

"Then who is?" demanded Clover.

"Some one who's been doing this since they were kids. David would you come in please." said Gerry as a super hunky guy around the same age as Alex, Sam and Clover walked came in.

"No way! David!" exhaled the girls, shocked that their brinet high school crush was here, in WOOPE.

But for some reason this David didn't seem like the fun-loving-would-never-hurt-a-flee David all three of the girls knew and loved.

"Alistair, the guy from the video, was WOOPE's top agent until my brother got a hold of him and turned him evil. Because of his skills he was unmatched. That is until David became an official spy and defeated Alistair once and for all. Alistair had been training David to follow in his foot steps for years. But when Alistair turned, David refused to follow. Thus, pitting teacher and student agents each other. For years now Alistair had been held in the WOOPE maximum security prison, away form his family."

"That is until he broke out of prison and took Alexandra right from under our noses" said David with focused anger. Something about how David said Alex's name caught Sam's interest, but then decided to dismiss it.

"And so David will be assisting you on this mission." said Gerry as he brought out the gadgets. "And now for the gadgets. First we have the heat sensor motion detector sun glasses, the just-sticky enough gloves and the microphone earring communicator. The U.P.W.A.T.I., jet pack back pack and the Ice-king/queen body spray. Along with bead band bombs and GPS/Laser watches. As for your ride, you'll be tacking our newest and fastest jet yet. And remember spies, time is of the essence." Garry said and then added. "take care of the girls David."

"Got it gramps." David responded in monotone as he, Clover and Sam were shot into the jet.

After they had left he office the girls were stunned to find out that Gerry was actually David's grand father. " It became the family business after Gerry started. He married one of his coworkers and had a daughter and she married a coworker and had me." and that's all they were able to get out of him the whole way to where ever it is they were going to. David seem so upset about this whole tripe that even Clover was afraid of flirting with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She could smell something familiar, but could sense that it wasn't part of her bedroom at Mali-U. Whatever the smell was, it made her feel happy and awake. With a big, warm smile Alex opened her eyes to see an unfamiliar room. Shock spread through her body as she immediately switched into spy mode. Jumping off the bed with all of her guards up, she started to scan the room. Alex had found herself in a massive chamber with a peninsula of glass windows over looking the ocean. Getting a better look at her surroundings, she saw her bed was a queen sized bed with silk and velvet sheet and drapes around it as if it were a princess bed. The rest of the room looked pretty modern with its own living area including a plasma screen TV and all of the latest luxuries. Alex wasn't sure how she got here but she knew something was wrong. She approached the door and to her surprise it was unlocked. Alex stepped into the hallway and…tripped. "Ow!" she said, hearing her voice for the first time since she said good night to her two best friends. Identifying the cause of the fall she realized that she had stepped on her pajamas which had been changed into a flowing royal blue, silk gown."Ok now this is creepy. But I can't complain that it's not comfy," she said with her usual goofy smile as she followed the hallway out of wherever she was.

_Meanwhile… _

"David, how long will it take?" asked Clover impatiently."And where are we going?" asked Sam."Relax, we'll be there by night fall." he responded."WHAT!" The girls said in chorus. They had never taken that long to get to a mission sit before, even when they had to go all around the world with in a day.

_Back at the boat…_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Pépé !" Screamed an overly mirth Alex as she creeped out of the corridor she was just to find out exactly who her capturer was."Oh, I've missed you so much Pépé ! How's Boo?""Zanny, I'm so glad you're awake. I was beginning to think you would never wake up." he said with the same English accent Alex remembered as she gave the strongly built man in front of her a gigantic bear hug. After a tearful reunion, Pépé took Alex to the living room area of the ship they were on and they started talking about old times. Alex and Pépé talked and talked for what seemed like hours. They went down memory lane as they recalled all the times when Alexandria would come over to his house and play with his son from sunrise to sunset.

In those times, Alex and her family didn't live in Beverly Hills. Her family and Pépé's lived just on the outskirts of the city, in the country side. It wasn't until she entered junior high that the two families split up and they moved far away from each other due to different jobs or what not and never spoke to the other again. That is until now. While talking with her beloved _uncle, _Alex forgot all about the fact that she was kidnapped last night. She was too distracted to think rationally, too happy to even question the underhanded retriever of her company. It was almost dinner time and Pépé had promised Alexandria or Zanny as he liked to call her, that Boo, his son, would be visiting tonight. At the news Alex simply squeaked with joy as if she were a little kid entering a chocolate store for no special occasion. Just by the thought of seeing Boo again Alex got all jittery as her heart leaped out of her chest only to get stuck in her throat. "I didn't realize it before. But when I really think about it, Boo… was my first love." she said to herself as she was changing into the ball gown Pépé had ordered especially for her to wear to their big reunion. Alex was so excited; she couldn't wait to see her Boo again.

She couldn't wait until nightfall.

_A little later in the WOOHP jet…_

David put the jet on auto pilot and instructed the girls on how they would approach the vessel. "We will be expected and most likely there will be a trap. So keep your guards up," he instructed as all three jumped from the jet down to a large boat in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. They were all determined to get Alex back no matter what.

_At that time on the boat…_

"He's here Zanny. Why don't you go greet him, I'm sure he'd love that," said Pépé while sitting on a plush chair next to the fireplace in the grand ball room. Although he knew who had really arrived at their boat, he would not tell, for Alex's gown was his key to her power. Soon he would have all of her power and no one would be able to stop them. He would be impenetrable. Alex couldn't believe her ears. But more then that, her heart, just at the words that she might see her beloved Boo again made her head reel and her face flushed. She had had many crushes before, but none could compeer to her beloved Boo. With his soft blond hair and gorgeous green eyes, she could tell him anything… anything! Stepping outside to the cold night air of the Atlantic Ocean, Alex screamed with excitement. "Boooo!….." but was stopped dead in her tracks at the site. Just at the end of the steps stood her two best friends and… David. All in spy outfits no less. "Alex," the girls proclaimed as they ran to hug their lost friend. But David just stood there as if he knew something was amiss, he stood there just watching with intense green eyes.

And that's when it hit Alex. Not only in her mind but also in her back as a sharp pain spread throughout her entire body and took control. Alex was now under Alistair's control. Alex was no longer in control of her action, she was just the audience of what was to come. Sam and Clover stopped in their tracks at the frightening grin that now covered Alex's sweet face. It was a face full of pure murderous intent. And without warning she jumped up to attack the girls with skill that they had not once seen in Alex. Shielding themselves out of natural reflex the girls ducked down while David jumped from behind them and blocked Alex's attack. "Well, well if it isn't Boo," sneered a malicious voice that came out of Alex's body but was most certainly not hers. Sam and Clover sprung into action at that moment and ran to helped David fend Alex off.

Struggling to keep themselves from getting injure to much, the girls could do noting but defend themselves. For Alex was throwing hit after hit with no sign of slowing down."I can't believe that Alex is able to keep this all up against all three of us and in a fabulous ball gown no less," yowled Clover between dodges. But before she knew it Alex had grabbed her and was dangling her over the boat by the throat. "Ahhhh!" screamed a frozen stiff Clover as she saw the deadly waves beneath her. "you guys. Help!" she roared.

"We have to save Clover, but how can we do that without harming Alex?" asked Sam. "I have a plan but I'm afraid we'll have to retreat after this. You grab Clover when Alex lets go of her and use the U.P.A..E. to land safely underwater. I'll follow posthaste as soon as I'm done with Alex." Sam nodded ok and David threw his bread band bombs at Alex, causing her to release Clover followed by Sam jumped in after her. Alex had moved away from the smoke that was caused by the bombs but now David had a clear shot to her. He tackled her to the ground and they were struggling around to the point where it now almost looked like they were small kids playing in a meadow.

Though Alex was unable to control her body she could still see what was taking place and was both mortified and surprisingly shocked at what she was doing to her friends. Though now left alone with Divide she was starting to really acknowledge that he was there as well and was astonished as to how well he was defending himself against her hits.

Alex couldn't hear a single word that was being said. But their rumble on the floor reminded her of a time in her distant child hood. A time when Boo and her were still together.

_Flashback…._

"Ahhhhhhhh! " they screamed in chorus as a blond little boy and a sapphire-rich black haired little girl tumbled down a hill.

"I always win, you cowardly villain.!" shouted Alexandria.

"Who are you calling a villain, you crook!" exclaimed Boo.

At that remark Alexandria fought even harder as she screamed "No, its my turn to be the spy! Boo don't be mean, its my turn!"

"Oh come on, admit it! You know I'm better at it then you are!" Boo stated with a smirk.

_End Flashback…_

Looking back at that memory made Alex smile inwardly, and before she knew it her body was on it's feet having a stare down with David. In her none-controlling mind Alex just couldn't help but think about cute David was. Finally seeing through her own eyes at the situation at hand Alex was astonished to see David mouthing some thing. " _kuydess. _What does that mean?" she thought. " It feels so familiar, but where have I heard it before?" And before she could analyze it any further, David's jet pack charged as he came right towards her. Knocking her down to the deck floor with a painful thud, David flew up to a royal blue sky and dived into the cold crystal ocean.

Alex's body, still moving on its won, approached the ships rim but saw nothing as painful electricity ran through her whole body forcing a black out on Alex's entire being.


	3. Chapter 3

I am currently in the process of rewriting the story.

So soon I will be canceling this version of the story and putting on the (what I think would be the) better version of the story

thank you for reading

-Sere'sLight-

:D


End file.
